


Highway to Valhalla

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (aka porn without plot but with a premise), Blood, Blood Drinking, Cuddling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Teasing, Valkyrie + Rei, Vampire Sex, Vampires, he's trying very hard, live performance, mika is such a good boy, probably slightly ooc, reishuu gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: They did talk about that at some point, him and Kagehira. And it was the crow boy who suggested to do a joined live with Rei after Shuu complained nobody knows how good his dear friend is with violin, even though the boy was terrified of his vampire senior immensely. But they never planned it, they never even spoke to Sakuma about it- is that why Kagehira was so secretive about everything regarding this performance?---Rei performs together with Valkyrie, reishuu ensues.





	Highway to Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagilarious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagilarious/gifts).



> First of all:  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBAR!! You're always an inspiration, you're wonderful, you're an angel and I love you so so much! Hoping you'll enjoy this fic! You can't even imagine how much it took to shut up and not talk about it openly for the last month LMAO
> 
> I've been thinking about Rei performing with Valkyrie a lot. I mean, look at him! He fits so well! If he weren;'t in UNDEAD he would be in Valk and nobody will convinve me otherwise. I refuse to be convinced. He plays violin, Valk's music is kinda defined by violin, perfect combo.  
> I also love ReiShuu and blood drinking.
> 
> Also so it happens that today we get the new Valkyrie album - amazing timing. Good job hapiele!

The live was big. No, it was  _ huge.  _ The biggest Valkyrie has had so far, and it was handled almost entirely by Mika. Of course they were performing together, working on the music and choreography, the concept and stage setting together, but Shuu wasn't allowed much more info on this particular performance. Kagehira insisted on it, and took his job very seriously. Sometimes Shuu would ask him if he did certain things, just to make sure everything was fine organization-wise, and the answers he received were short, precise and not at all revealing. 

Shuu was also allowed a peek at the costumes, since Mika decided it would be too risky to take it entirely on himself. They tweaked Mika’s initial design together (Shuu insisting on as few differences in their clothes as possible, they were equals and he didn't want to repeat his old mistakes, not when he finally learned to see and  _ admit _ them), chose the fabrics and the right cut, adjusting it where needed - but sewing was entirely Mika’s doing. They’ve been working on their respective projects for days and nights, turning into weeks, sitting back to back in their sewing room, both working by hand - neither of them fond of the terrible noise of a sewing machine or the way its foot pulls on delicate fabrics and lace. Mika would often hum Valkyrie’s songs, sometimes catching himself and going silent, thinking Shuu wouldn’t be happy about it, while he actually enjoyed it quite a bit and smiled silently when he heard his crow boy start humming again. 

The setlist was their usual one, but Shuu overheard Mika talking to somebody at school - he was ordering some kind of a special recording. The older boy never mentioned it, pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to know about it, and Mika was trying so hard to get it all just the way he planned that Shuu didn’t have it in him to step in and disturb him. He appreciated the work greatly and seeing his protégé spread his wings made him feel so warm and soft inside he had to talk about this to Mademoiselle a few times. 

On the day of the performance Shuu was feeling a little on edge, perhaps stressed, perhaps worried about not having the full control over what was happening, but it was fine, he told himself, he didn’t need to hold all the strings in his hands, there was no strings in the first place, right? He still couldn’t help feeling a bit restless though. He wasn’t allowed to look at the stage neither while nor after it’s been set up, the posters and flyers were also off limits, all he knew was their usual songs and dance routine, which was not nearly enough to make him feel fully comfortable with that performance. 

Just before they went on stage he saw Mika duck his head into an area blocked off with a heavy curtain. He heard the younger boy talk to somebody, somebody who kept their voice down on purpose. Before he could ask or investigate further Mika pulled his hand towards the entrance to the stage, accompanied by the gentle first notes of their intro music. Shuu noticed it was different and it took him exactly five notes to identify what felt odd - the tune was the same, but it was missing the violin. 

It wasn't bad, nor disturbing for an average listener, yet Shuu couldn't help but flinch. Their music was almost entirely based on violin, it was the most important instrument out of all of them, the most dramatic - they couldn't just leave it out!

“What is the meaning if this?” before he could think and resist his old habits Shuu nearly hissed at Mika, both walking to the middle of the very dark stage and arranging themselves into their starting pose.

“D’ya trust me, Oshi-san?” asked the younger boy just as quietly, looking up at his mentor. 

“Of course I do”, Shuu’s huff ended the exchange. 

He looked ahead. In front of them stood three sets of stairs - one wider, straight ahead of them and two narrow, curved ones on the sides of the smaller stage - led down to the main part of the stage. From there platforms, wide enough for the two of them to pass each other and high enough to prevent any overly-enthusiastic fans from grabbing their legs and pulling the idols down, cut into the audience like a circle cut in half by another platform. Shuu could barely see the outlines of those - the hall was dark, stage unlit, fans asked not to turn their penlights and cyalumes on before a specific point - but just for a moment he thought he saw a silhouette standing right where the three platform met out in the audience. He didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought though, with music dying down for a moment and harsh scene lights flashing into his face. The audience exploded with excited voices, screams even, something the old Shuu would have considered unacceptable at his live, but the new one came to understand and accept. Or at least not get too irked by it. 

He knew exactly what caused the reaction. First of all, them, Valkyrie, on stage. They had loyal fans who came to every performance and while they might not have been as popular as, say, Trickstar or Eden, they still had a good turnout of dedicated audience. Second of all, their outfits were quite impressive. Mika spent weeks, perhaps even months on getting them just right. Both were black with royal blue accents - unusual choice for Valkyrie, still incredibly regal - golden embroidery, buttons and trims. Both had bishop sleeves as well, flaring out and gathered into elegant puffs. Shuu’s sleeves had a fairly narrow cuff, hugging the wrist snugly, from underneath which intricate lace flared out around his gloved hands. Black, smooth vest showed from the opening of the knee-long jacket, fitted with a gray wingtip collar shirt. Royal blue cravat adorned with a red stone pin was tied around his neck and tucked under the vest. The shirt ended with a layer of ruffle, peeking out from under the gold-trimmed vest. Shuu’s head was adorned with a top hat, decorated with a blue ribbon, some blue roses and black net with tiny golden beads, glimmering slightly in the stage lights. 

Mika’s own outfit wasn't much different. Cuffs of his jacket were wide, covering his whole forearms, fastened tight with golden buttons. The jacket itself was shorter than Shuu’s and wider at the bottom, slightly puffy and longer in the back. Instead of a cravat he wore a royal blue ribbon, tied around the tall, ruffled collar of his shirt. To match Shuu’s top hat he wore a small fascinator hat, decorated with a generous amount of blue roses and a delicate birdcage veil, covering his eyes slightly, but not obscuring the view of his unusual eyes. 

Shuu thought it would be the end of the screaming, but suddenly more lights went off and illuminated the spot where he thought he saw a silhouette. It took him a few seconds to realize that the person standing there with their hair tied back and a violin in their hand was nobody else than Sakuma Rei. 

It took a moment for the audience to notice, but when they did they screamed like crazy. Shuu shot a confused, almost bewildered look to Mika, who just grinned back at him and mouthed a ‘Surprise!’ before smoothly slipping into the choreography as Rei’s violin joined other instruments. The pink haired boy missed maybe quarter a beat, fixing his mistake immediately.

They did talk about that at some point, him and Kagehira. And it was the crow boy who suggested to do a joined live with Rei after Shuu complained nobody knows how good his dear friend is with violin, even though the boy was terrified of his vampire senior immensely. But they never planned it, they never even spoke to Sakuma about it- is that why Kagehira was so secretive about everything regarding this performance? 

Itsuki wasn't used to surprises, especially to the not-unpleasant ones. He felt he's losing control over the situation, the strings are slipping out of his hands--  _ There are no strings,  _ he reminded himself, breathing a little deeper and focusing on his movements again. 

Intro transitioned smoothly to the first sounds of Raisanka, Rei’s violin perfectly tuned and the mic set to catch every single sound as clearly as possible. It must have taken a long time to tune it so precisely, but he never expected anything less of his dear friend. 

Nothing could make Shuu perform clumsily, not even Sakuma, whom he’d always found attractive, especially playing his violin dressed in an elegant costume. And  _ gods help him was that elegant.  _ His colour scheme fit their usual one more - black, gold and beautiful deep red, complementing his eyes. His jacket, though similar in shape to Shuu’s, had straight, more classic sleeves with only a bit of lace peeking out from underneath. The shirt he wore matched Itsuki’s, the only difference being a narrow, soft tie around his neck, crimson red and pinned with a ruby brooch. He had a cape in deep wine-red draped over his right shoulder, left one purposefully left cape-free so that it wouldn’t get in the way when he played the violin. His hair was tied into a low ponytail, the tie hidden by a black ribbon with red roses pinned to it. 

Shuu couldn’t help himself and kept glancing towards the vampire, admiring the way he moved and how well the outfit complimented his long legs, hugged by slim dress pants. He looked aristocratic, elegant, he looked like everything Valkyrie was - Shuu couldn’t think of a better look for him. They moved around the stage with purpose, each of them knowing exactly what they’re doing. He might not have practiced with them but he's seen almost all of Valkyries lives and was an excellent performer himself, it was obvious he would have no trouble jumping right into their routine.

Rei's steps led him slowly towards the center of the stage, where the choreography for Raisanka ended and greetings happened. He fit there as if it were always made for three people, eventually standing behind Valkyrie – he was taller than both of them and when he stood in the very middle he blended perfectly with the two other idols.

“Welcome, everyone!” Mika took over the greetings before Shuu could say anything –  _ he really had it planned,  _ thought the older boy,  _ all the way to preparing this speech in standardized japanese. Even if the Kansai accent is still audible.  _ “We are Valkyrie, and today we have the pleasure of standing on stage together with our dear friend, UNDEAD's Sakuma Rei!”

“Good evening, and thank you,” the vampire raised his hand in a dramatic gesture, so fitting for this live, “for coming and supporting Valkyrie. Thanks to you, my dear Shuu, Kagehira-kun, for having me. It's a pleasure to be able to accompany you. Tonight let there not be darkness, but light and beauty, let the music guide you” he spoke to audience again, “to the gates of Valhalla.” He bowed slightly, gracefully, and smiled to Shuu.

After their usual greetings they moved on. The performance had an atmosphere like none before it, it felt special – live violin, which Rei had to fine-tune every once in a while, since the heat of lights wasn't the best for its strings, did change a lot. Itsuki felt as if he were in trance, both there and not there at all, it was... surreal. It ended very fast as well, they performed Raisanka again when the fans demanded encore (something Shuu found absolutely obnoxious in most cases but allowed it, convinced by Mika and Rei), gave their last thanks, greetings and left the stage. He didn't even remember much from the small meet-and-greet event they had after the concert, all he could think about was how good Rei looked when he swayed on the stage, violin resting on his shoulder, the way his head was turned slightly, showing a bit of neck from underneath his hair, the way he fit perfectly with them – not taking the role of his doll like Mika, but also not overshadowing any of them. At first he was kind of angry at Kagehira for planning something like that without consulting him, but the deeper into the evening they got, the better he felt about it. While he would likely enjoy planning it as well, the surprise was... impressive. And it felt nice.

They were getting their things slowly together when an employee of the venue came and told them they have to leave pretty much this instant – there has been a malfunction in some system and they had to get everyone out as soon as possible. The idols ended up on the street in full costume, in the middle of the night, and Rei, the only one unmoved by the situation (not as scary as it seemed to be, really, Shuu and Mika were just both tired by the live and shaking countless hands), caught a taxi and got them to where the other two lived. They had time to calm down in the car, enough to get comfortable again and talk about the performance – Mika was expecting a scolding that never came, he even received a praise instead of that, to which Rei chuckled.

“You really changed, my dear Shuu, I remember the times when you wouldn't cut your crow any slack. I'm proud of you.”

“'M proud of Oshi-san as well!” Mika chimed in with his cheerful Kansai dialect. “An' 'm happy Sakuma-senpai agreed to this as well, that was amazin'!”

“And when exactly did you stop fearing Rei, Kagehira?” Shuu asked, a fond smile making its way to his lips.

“Met up with 'im a few times, before the live, he helped with the music an' plannin' an' all! He's really not that scary when ya think 'bout it!”

“I'm glad to hear that, dear child.” Rei ruffled Mika's hair and Shuu felt his heart flutter a little. Two of the most important people in his life not only started interacting, they also seemed to like each other. With that warm feeling in his chest he got out of the car in front of their house and walked calmly towards the entrance with Sakuma while Kagehira ran to open the door. They barely took their shoes off and made it to the living room when Mika all but jumped out of his bedroom, changed into his normal clothes – about three layers of shirts and hoodies and casual pants, with a bag hanging off his shoulder.

“I'm runnin' to Koga's, 2B's havin' a sleepover t'night!” he called cheerfully, nearly sprinting to put his shoes on. “Yukkun promised to get me on his way, the rest is there already, jus' waitin' for us two now. Be back in the afternoon, have fun Oshi-san, Sakuma-senpai!” and with that he was out the door, almost tripping over his own legs.

“Oi, Kagehira, I told you-” Shuu felt a hand touch his arm gently before he could say more, like  _ come back here this instant _ or  _ I thought I told you to always tell me when you go out for so long  _ or something equally unfortunate.

“Let it go, Shuu” Rei spoke softly, closing his hand around his friend's arm just a bit more. “He's young, and barely gets to spend time with his friends besides you with all the odd jobs he takes to support Valkyrie. Your little crow protégé deserves a break. Besides,” his voice turned deep and husky as he approached Shuu, slowly backing him up against a wall, “we have the whole night just for us now, don't we?”

“That we do”, Itsuki raised his head slightly and leaned forward, resting one of his hands on Rei’s shoulder. The kiss started off slow, chaste even, sweet and calm. It’s been weeks, maybe months since they did it last time - they were either busy or sick, their schedules never matched, Shuu had a lot of work with costumes and Mika as well, Rei and his unit gained popularity and had performances one after another. They barely even saw each other at school, Shuu usually hiding from the other students in the Handicraft Club room. 

As the kiss grew more impatient and passionate Rei stepped even closer, pushing his friend up against the wall. Teeth got involved, the vampire nipping at the Puppeteer’s lips, not drawing blood -  _ not yet _ \- and their breathing turned slowly into a mix of sighs, particularly strong tugs eliciting shy moans from Shuu. Rei sucked at the bruised, reddening skin, and soon his tongue was gently pushing, probing, trying and exploring Shuu’s warm, sweet mouth. It was slick, it was getting messy, bodies grinding against each other, seeking more warmth and contact through the exquisite costumes, fingers sliding through hair, tugging slightly, caressing that one spot below the ear. They broke apart only when they were both out of breath, panting heavily, resting their foreheads against each other. Rei was blushing only slightly, even though you’d expect his pale skin to show any blood flow easily, but Shuu’s face was almost darker than his hair. He was looking away, anywhere but at Rei, who chuckled, grabbing his friend’s chin lightly and raising it slightly. 

“What are you getting so shy for now?” Shuu felt the crimson eyes pierce his soul to the very core of it. “Weren’t you the one to initiate it?”

“S-stop teasing, I’m not here to-” he didn’t get to finish the thought, voice stuck in his throat as he felt lips on his neck. Delicate kisses distracted him from the deft fingers undoing his cravat and shirt buttons, all the way down to the vest, and sliding under the clothes to caress and explore the warm skin. They felt cold against Shuu’s hot chest, getting hotter as adrenaline sped up his heartbeat and made his blood flow faster. 

“Your wish is my command”, Rei murmured against his partner’s neck, smirking smugly. As soon as his lips reached the part usually hidden by Shuu’s shirt be started nibbling and sucking dark marks, bruising the pale skin in  _ almost _ the most pleasurable way he could think of. He paid great attention to his fangs - to graze the skin but not break it, not yet. The smell of Shuu’s blood was intoxicating, and mixed with their excitement made for a heady drug, but Rei wouldn’t let himself lose control. Even when his dear friend started grinding against him, rolling his hips on Rei’s thigh, he did his best to keep his cool. 

“R-Rei…” Shuu panted, tangling his fingers in the dark, thick locks, “just bite me already- ah, we both know you want to…  _ I _ want you to, I want to feel your fangs, oh please--”

“ _ Bed _ ”, the vampire growled, pushing his nose into Shuu’s neck for the last time and pulling away. It took all he had not to bite him right then, right there - his friend looked so disheveled, his hair tousled and clothes half-open and rumpled, panting heavily, eyes cloudy with lust, so different from his usual tidy and proper look. Heavy blush painting his face, neck and chest, this whole image made a low growl rise deep in Rei’s gut, not even talking about the twitch his dick gave. He loved seeing his friend -  _ his lover -  _ in this state and knowing it was all his doing. 

They both knew Shuu would get fussy about the costumes after they were done, but neither seemed to be rational enough to care, jackets and ties and vests landing softly on the floor. Shuu had half the mind to take his gloves off like a normal person, while Rei pulled his off with his teeth.  _ Hot,  _ Itsuki thought, getting rid of his socks and steadily leading his partner until the back of Rei's knees hit the frame. The older man let himself be pushed down onto the perfectly made bed, he also let Shuu straddle him and pull him into another deep, slow, almost overwhelmingly sensual kiss. They've done it so many times – both sex and kissing – that one would think they'd get bored, but every time it was like they were discovering each other anew, exploring the unknown, and yet so familiar lands, though the experience they've gained was invaluable. One of the things they found out was that if normal stimulation – blow jobs, hand jobs, penetration, whatever – was the way to pleasure, blood sucking was a  _ fucking highway _ . Rei knew nothing about the theory or science or magic behind his bites, whatever made them so good – all he knew was they were absolutely amazing.

He let Shuu feel in control for a while, guide him through the kiss, even bite his lips and suck on them, before taking over, digging his fingers into his friend’s hips. Small hitch in his breath made a smirk show on Rei’s face. He took over, nicking Shuu’s lip and licking the blood off, sliding the tongue inside his mouth. That was just a taste, a prelude to many bites that would follow, and Rei couldn’t tell if that perspective wasn’t turning him on more than the actual bite. 

Soon Shuu was panting into the kiss and grinding his hips down, hands gripping Rei’s shoulders tightly, almost painfully. There was a flurry of limbs and before Itsuki could fully comprehend what was happening he was pinned to the bed, the vampire kissing his neck and collarbones, cool fingers undoing his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders with more ease than one would expect in this position. Tongue and teeth sliding over his nipples made Shuu arch his back slightly, sighing and hiding his face behind one of his hands. It’s been so long, he missed it so much, he missed Rei’s touch and mouth and his teeth-- speaking of his teeth, Shuu didn’t even notice when his friend took his hand away from his face and kissed all the way up his arm. That mouth on his wrist felt so good and, since he knew where this was going,  _ so sinful.  _ Soft kisses turned into nibbles and soon darkening marks started blooming on Shuu’s hand, harsher bites building the tension up before the teeth finally pierced the pale skin of his wrist. The two boys sighed simultaneously, one feeling the sharp pain, morphing swiftly into warmth and numbness and tingling pleasure as the vampire venom - or magic, or whatever that was - started spreading with his body, the other one - feeling hot blood trickle into his mouth the moment he removed his fangs. Shuu’s fingers were twitching slightly at every touch of Rei’s tongue dragging across the wound, coaxing more of the red liquid out. Sighs turned into soft moans and Rei had to force himself to pull away. They weren’t done yet, nowhere near being done, and while his bites made the “victim’s” body rapidly replace the blood they lost, he had to control himself if he didn’t want Shuu to lose consciousness. The other boy wore a blissful expression already, his hips rolling slowly as if looking for any friction at all. Rei moved away when he felt that, causing Shuu to whine softly in protest. 

“Not that fast, my dear.” The vampire chuckled, moving his mouth down the other’s arm. 

“Rei, you know how your bites work” came a breathy reply, followed by a soft gasp when Rei nibbled on Shuu’s collarbone on his way to the other wrist. He was holding the hand he’d already bitten tightly, pushing his thumb against the two small punctures to slow the trickle of blood. In fiction he’s read vampire’s lick was supposed to close the wounds up, but reality was very different - it only made the blood runnier, easier to drink. He didn’t want to waste more than necessary, and to stain his dear friend’s sheets that much, though some stains were unavoidable.

The second bite didn’t lack the initial pain, none of them did, but Shuu never complained. He could take a little prickle, he always said, though in reality he was very much looking forward to it. Pain and pleasure were so close to each other, so harmonious, at this point he couldn’t imagine one without the other - they were a perfect pair. The feeling of Rei’s teeth ripping his skin open, though painful, was just as pleasurable as the warmth and tingling that came afterwards - he didn’t know if it was some messed up thing of his or just another vampire trick to lure foolish people into giving themselves up, but he couldn’t care less. All he cared about was the numbness that was now spreading faster, pleasant heaviness taking over his body, leaving him on Rei’s mercy, pliant in his hands. He could feel the blood rushing in his veins, making his head spin lightly, as his lover sucked on the wound. He stopped the moment Shuu’s fingers brushed his hand - a signal they set up back when they did it for the first time. As much as Shuu would love to give in to the sweet lull of warm darkness, dancing on the edge of his vision, he promised to fight it, resist and let Rei know when he felt like he might lose consciousness. 

“Don’t give me such a concerned look” he smiled, seeing his friend’s eyes shoot to his, brow furrowed with worry. Keeping his fingers pressed against the wounds Rei moved to kiss Shuu’s lips, softly, sweetly, waiting for him to come back fully. The taste of blood on his tongue made Itsuki wince slightly at first, but the longer they kept kissing, the better it got. 

One of the perfectly manicured hands moved down Shuu’s body, smudged red, leaving a trail of electric current running underneath his skin. He didn’t realize just how hard he was until he felt it brush against his dick through the layers of fabric. His hips twitched and breath stuttered at this tiny bit of contact, definitely not enough to get him off, no matter how long they kept this up, but definitely enough to make him arch his back slightly off the bed. Rei kept the touch light and teasing, moving away every time Shuu got too excited, too into it - his whines bouncing off the walls were music to the vampire’s ears.

“Did nobody teach you not to play with you food?” The Puppeteer panted sarcastically, he was definitely coming back to his senses - though the light paralysis from Rei’s bites settled in for good, making his whole body feel heavy. He knew it would only get stronger with each proper bite and to be honest, he couldn’t wait. 

“And did nobody teach you to not to talk back to your elders?” Rei squeezed him slightly, making him hiss and forget whatever comeback he had ready. The dark haired man then moved to remove his friend’s pants and underwear, letting his fingers brush the smooth skin on his legs. He sat back and marvelled at the view for a moment: his dear Shuu, completely naked,  _ hard _ , at his mercy, with blood staining his wrists and blush tinting his face and chest pink. 

“ _ Mine _ ”, he nearly growled, running his hands down the other’s body, “ _ only mine _ .”

“Not only.” Shuu choked out, writhing on the bed. “There’s also-”

“Stop. Talking. Mine, for now at least.” He let his nails drag against the delicate skin, leaving reddening marks behind. He reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and took a bottle from the last drawer before moving down and brushing Shuu’s dick with his fingers. Happy with the hitch in his breath Rei tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and leaned down. He flicked his tongue out and kept teasing for a moment before actually moving down on the shaft, hollowing his cheeks and sucking once. Deep tremble ran through Shuu’s body, a shaky moan spilling from his lips. Before he managed to regain his breath Rei returned to teasing, giving special attention to that one spot just below the head and pulling away every time Shuu felt the release approach, edging him until tears of frustration started gathering in the corners of his violet eyes. He couldn’t even tell at which point did Rei slick his fingers up with lube and slide into him, he was too gone for most of it, moaning and whining and shivering. All he knew was he couldn’t stand it anymore, the waves of pleasure coming and going, wrecking  him and taking away last bits of his sanity.

“ _ Maudit démon- _ ” he choked out, actually trying to raise his hands and grab Rei’s hair, but he couldn’t even move them from above his head. “Please,  _ please _ , just-” he could barely fit words between the ragged breaths and moans when the fingers inside him brushed some particularly sensitive spot, “just get along with it, I’ll--  _ merde,  _ I’ll die if you keep this up--” a whine left his lips and Rei groaned, feeling Shuu’s muscles squeezing hard around his fingers. 

“You have to be clear, my dearest Shuu” he said with a smirk, pulling out and wiping his hand on his lover’s stomach. “You will have to tell me  _ exactly _ what you want me to do.” He just couldn’t stop himself from teasing again, those frustrated whines were like the sweetest music in his ears.

“Please, just fuck me already” Shuu cried out, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. Rei smiled, pushing his legs further apart and leaning down again. Instead of teasing he ran his nose down his lover’s thigh, kneading the soft skin, clearly enjoying himself, before kissing a spot right next to where he could feel the pulse and sinking his teeth in. Blood gushed into his mouth even before he got to pull away, overflowing and trickling down his chin and Shuu's leg, making a mess of both him and the sheets. Deep, long moan tore itself out of the man's chest. It was always an intense feeling when Rei bit the delicate skin of his thigh, but the teasing from earlier made it even stronger – Shuu could swear he saw the heaven's gates open, bright light exploding behind his eyes and pleasure coursing through him like electricity, his body shaking and trembling as he came dry.   
Before he could pass out from too many sensations combined with blood loss, Rei withdrew and waited for him to come down from the orgasm high.    
“Ready?” he asked softly, lining himself up and stroking Shuu's leg gently. The Puppeteer nodded weakly, unable to move – even if he wanted there was enough vampire venom (or magic or whatever) coursing through his veins to paralyze and render him totally helpless, not that he didn't enjoy it. The lack of control (though he knew Rei would stop if he said a single word or gave the tiniest sign he wanted to back out) definitely turned him on, intensifying every single sensation, especially with how much not being in control bothered him in daily life.    
The stretch Shuu felt when his lover pushed in slowly stole his breath and made him clench his fists so tight his nails left white half-moons on his skin. He almost forgot how good it felt to have Rei – well endowed by all standards – fill him up. A whine escaped his lips, urging his friend to start moving, he couldn't take it anymore, his whole body was warm, hot, burning, and the only thing able to put that fire out was Rei.    
He was quite a mess as well – hair tousled, mouth and chin stained with blood, some of it dried up and some still wet and glistening in the dim bedroom light, pupils blown wide with arousal. He rolled his hips, both of them moaning, and Rei couldn't help noticing how good their voices sounded together. He started falling into a rhythm, dick slamming into Shuu's ass with enough force to drive him further up the bed despite the hands holding his hips tightly in place. Moans and sighs and whines filled the room, winding them up even more. Seeing more tears roll down Shuu's face Rei reached down and it took only a few strokes to make him topple over the edge. This orgasm was even more intense than the previous one, violent tremble rolling through his body and raising his back off the bed in a graceful arch as streaks of cum covered his stomach.    
Shuu was babbling some nonsense in french, head rolling back and forth on the sheets, twitching when Rei's dick hit all the sensitive places inside of him, and the vampire wasn't being too eloquent either. His hips were stuttering, falling out of rhythm, voice almost gone from the loud moans tearing through his throat – he pulled out suddenly, coming on Shuu's stomach, his face contorted in the most blissful expression.    
They stayed like that for a while, trembling and panting and barely in contact with reality. Despite all the blood he just drank Rei felt like all he wanted to do was cuddle up to his dear friend and sleep, but he didn't let himself be that selfish.    
“I'll get something to clean you up, okay?” he brushed Shuu's cheek gently with his fingers. The other boy opened his eyes with quite a bit of effort, barely nodding – he couldn't move even if he wanted to. It felt as if a heavy, thick blanket weighed his body down, or as if his body wasn't his anymore. 

Soon the vampire returned with a damp, warm cloth and wiped the drying cum off his stomach. Shuu must have passed out for a moment – he didn't notice when bandages replaced the towel in Rei's hand and his wounds got cleaned and patched up. A long time ago they found out bandages work better than band aids – the glue on those irritated Shuu's skin and he just ended up scratching them off, only making the wounds more messy and harder to heal.   
“Come here,” he murmured as Rei rearranged his powerless body on the bed and purred contentedly when he felt the warm hug against his back. “You didn't bite my neck.” It wasn't a question, just a remark, something that occurred to him as long, pale arms sneaked around his torso.   
“The night is young, my dear” Rei chuckled and nuzzled the nape of Shuu's neck, breathing in deeply, “And the crow boy won't be back until the morning. Now we can rest, take your time and save your energy, dearest Shuu. You're going to need it later.”    
He felt the other boy's breathing even out gradually and soon they were both drifting off into a light slumber. “The costumes”, Shuu suddenly woke up and tried to roll off the bed but failed, held down by Rei’s embrace and persisting lack of control over his own body. “They’re on the floor, do you know how much it'll cost to clean these? And the sheets,  _ mon Dieu,  _ we have to change those-”

“It'll be fine.” Rei tightened his grip on the struggling boy until he finally gave up. “Your floors are so clean I could probably eat from them if I wanted -  _ watch that elbow, stop shoving it into my ribs, _ you know I wouldn't do that! And when it comes to sheets, it makes no sense to change them now,” his voice dropped to an alluring purr, “they'll be taking a lot more damage tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped this fic come to life:  
> Ambar, first of all, for being an inspiration. Happy Ambar Day, I love you!  
> Selin, my wonderful beta, who did not only catch all the stupid typos I made but also provided me with comments like: "fans self", "WIPES A SINGLE TEAR FROM MY EYE I LOV IT", ":blurry_eyes:", "YEEHAW" and last, but not least, "WERTYGUJYHTSFADRGFYJKHDGFS". Thank you for the encouragement beb.  
> Buro (@SAKUMAKYOUDAl on twt) who designed the original costumes and let me use them as a base for the ones described in this fic (https://bit.ly/2RctHx3 https://bit.ly/2FI742h) - dzięki rybo!  
> Meow, who encouraged me at the very end of this and helped out with the title!
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always, if you see any typos or mistakes, hit me up here or on Twitter (@TeaWitchJo).  
> Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
